David Haller
' David Charles Haller' (Legion) is the son of Charles Xavier and Gabrielle Haller, who later became the Israeli ambassador to the United Kingdom. Charles and Gabrielle had an affair in Israel nearly two decades ago, and Charles was unaware when he left Israel that she was pregnant with his son. Charles didn't learn that he was David's father until some time after the founding of the New Mutants. When David was living in Paris with his mother, their home was invaded by a terrrorist assassination team out to kell every Israeli they could find there. They murdered David's step-father before his eyes. David's terror catalyzed his latent psychic powers, which he used to incinerate the brains of the assassins. However, as he did so, he found himself making telepathic contact with each of his victims, thus experiencing their thoughts and emotions as they died. The horror of this traumatized the gentle, loving David, forcing him into a catatonic state. Relatives *Charles Graymalkin - ancestor *Marcia Graymalkin - ancestor *Jonas Graymalkin - collateral ancestor *Brian Xavier - paternal grandfather *Sharon Xavier-Marko - paternal grandmother *Kurt Marko - paternal step-grandfather *Charles Xavier - father *Gabrielle Haller - mother *Daniel Shomron - step-father *Cassandra Xavier - paternal aunt *Cain Marko - paternal step-uncle Powers Spontaneous Mutations: David is an Omega-Level mutant with the ability to create spontaneous mutations with varying attributes. Due to either his immense powers, mental instability, or a combination of the two, David creates a new persona to govern each one of these new mutations. He stated that he has in his mind "200 Omega-level split personalities". Rogue stated that, while she was inside David, she was connected to thousands of types of powers, and there were morn "being born" all the time. David's known personas include: *Jemail Karami (Personality 002) *Jack Wayne (Personality 003) *Cyndi (Personality 004) *Legion (Personality 005) *Sally (Personality 067) *Personality 115 *Personality 181 *Johnny Gomorrah (Personality 186) *Time-Sink (Personality 227) *Personality 302 *Styx (Personality 666) *Personality 749 *Personality 762 *Personality 898 *Personality 933 *Delphic (Personality 1012) *3554 *"Absence" *Bleeding Image *Chain *Charles Xavier *Chronodon *CInk *The Clown *Compass Rose *Cowboy *Delusionaut *Drexel *Endgame *Findle the Finder *Gestalt *Hugh Davidson *Hypnobloke *Ian *Kirbax the Kraklar *Ksenia Nadejda Panov *K-Zek the Conduit *Lucas *Marci Sabol *Max Kelvin *Metallax the Untamer *Moira Kinross *Mycolojester *Nazi Doctor *Non-Newtonian Annie *The Origamist *Oxy *Protozoan Porter *Pukatus Jr. *Skinsmith *Small Purple Good One *Specs *Spike *Stutter *Susan in Sunshine *Tyrannix the Abominoid *Vampire *The Weaver *The White Witchdoctor *The Wolfman *Wormwhole Wodo *Zero G. Priestley *Zubar *An unknown personality is able to teleport itself and others by unknown means and with unknown limits. David used this ability in London to help him and the X-Men escape Chain's army. *An unknown personality appears to be capable of mass mind control though on a smaller scale with a range of a few yards and a limit of three to five victims. The limits of this power have not been tested; it was used by David in London while battling Chain's army. *An unknown personality has the ability which David calls "astral harpoon projection". This ability seem not to leave any physical repercussions but leaves its victims in a cataleptic and convulsive state, as if hit with a surge of lightning. Weaknesses Dissociative Identity Disorder: David suffers from dissociative identity disorder. It was triggered after the death of his step-father; his powers allowed him to hear and feel the thoughts and feelings of the people killed around him. This led to teh creation of, at first, three personalities, each with a distinct psychic power. This later expanded to an unnamed number of personalities, possibly thousands, each with a unique power. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:English Category:Israeli Category:Power Development Category:Dissociative Identity Disorder